Azusa Kuze
Azusa Kuze is the third and last romanceable characters from The Spring of Unicorns. He is a foreign exchange student in Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy from Hinomoto. Note: Azusa's route contain text that could be triggering to some players, proceed in his story with caution. Story Background Azusa lost his parents when he was six years old, leaving him alone to take care of his younger brother, Tsukasa. Apparently there was a civil war going on in Hinomoto and he lost his parents in a dispute over land. Azusa then took his father's position working as an Onmyoji for court wizard in the Imperial Court of Hinomoto, raising Tsukasa simultaneously. Azusa even mentions that beside his brother role, he also had to be a father and mother to Tsukasa. Sadly, his little brother, who had a weak body contracted a deadly disease and later died, leaving Azusa devastated and alone. At some point after Tsukasa's death, Azusa was approached by a Nue , a magical creature of darkness. The Nue convinced Azusa that it could return Tsukasa back to life. Azusa later met Randy March, who had travelled to Hinomoto and was staying with the same noble family. Randy attempted to befriend Azusa, but it wasn't until Randy told Azusa about unicorns in Gedonelune that Azusa showed any interest. Later, Azusa travelled to Gedonelune with Randy and enrolled at the Academy as an exchange student. Plot Azusa Kuze serves as the main antagonist of The Spring of Unicorns Mystery Series. His fate differs depending on the route played. In his route, he introduces to Liz (MC) after helping her to get a baby bird back into his nest. Liz is mesmerized by his handsome figure and polite manners. He offers to accompany her to her dorm since she was lost and warns her that the path she was taking was off-limits which would have landed her in problems. After walking her to her dorm they lit up, marking them as buddies. However no one tells Liz what that means. The next day Liz is fetched by Azusa before heading to the Academy and he takes her to see Headmaster Randolph, who explains the Buddy System to her. Azusa mentions that he and Liz could complement each other for he could help her with her studies and she could help him understanding Gedonelune's culture. After they leave the headmaster's office, they depart for their own classes. In her class, Liz learns a little more about Hinomoto's magic and tools because Professor Schyuler gives a lecture on Juzus. After their classes, Azusa goes to fetch her again and takes her to the northern forest where he confesses to her it's his secret hiding place because it reminds him his home. Liz the asks her about Hinomoto and why he decided to come to Gedonelune. He tells her a little about his country and also about a friend who is from the Academy and talked to him so much about it that he decided to apply for it. This is later known to be a lie since he had his own agenda and the Academy was the only place where he could take it forward. On the third day Azusa goes to fetch Liz again and walks her to the Main Building. During the walk, Liz notices that many girls are interested in Azusa and he points this to him. He admits that although it's flattering, he doesn't like it due to his culture's idea on the matrimony subject. Before he departs from her again, Azusa asks her out on a date after class. After their date, Liz returns to her dorm, but is summoned by Klaus and, taking advantage of the fact that Liz is Azusa's buddy, he asks her to keep an eye on him. When Liz questions his motives, Klaus tells him about the pigeon killing that has occurred in the Academy and he believes this killings are a mean to use dark magic, which is a taboo. Then Liz asks him how he can suspect Azusa and not another person, to which he responds that because the magic system used in the pigeons is not from Gedonelune and that only him possesses the skill to practice magic of that level. Although Liz is not convinced that Azusa is the culprit, Klaus then demands to help him investigate Azusa to prove him wrong. Then he gives her a pair of earring with a pale pink stone so she can communicate with Klaus wherever she is. Next morning Azusa walked Liz to class again and she sees that he looks pale, but Azusa just tells her that it's his lack of sleep. Meanwhile Liz is pondering about the situation of the dark magic and the pigeon killing as well as "keeping an eye" on Azusa to prove his innocence. During class, Liz has a problem using a spell that gives life to a mirror. She feels so badly that Azusa has to cheer her up a little bit. He asks her to go to the backside of the building and while having a conversation he notices her earrings.* Later Liz admires the crystal necklace he wears noticing that it has butterfly engraved in stone. The necklace was shaped in such a way that it looked three-dimensional. During their conversation Azusa confesses his love to Liz and they're briefly interrupted by Randy. Azusa mentions to Liz that Randy is the guy that made him want to come to Gedonelune and it's his roommate, and proceeds to ask him about unicorns, because apparently Randy had seen one before leaving the Academy to travel. Randy answers him that there was a spring in the Northern Valley where unicorns like to go, but is a secret spot. Then he curiously asks Liz who she is, to which Azusa responds that she's his Buddy and the girl he likes. Randy is surprised by this specially because he had classified Azusa as a person with no interest in other people. Liz is surprised as well and they agree to discuss this the next day. At the end of the day Klaus wants to talk to Liz more about the situation of the previous evening and tells her that the trail of the dark magic was discovered to be Hinomoto magic, which makes Azusa officially a person of interest. On the fifth day, Liz is a little disappointed that Azusa didn't come to pick her up. While walking to class she sees the Goldstein brothers talking to each other, mostly Klaus reprimanding Elias a little bit over his performance at magic. Liz thought of greeting them but she set aside the idea believing she would be in the way. While considering this, Azusa approached her and apologized for not meeting her in the girl's dorms. However, Liz mentions that they never made arrangements to walk together every morning. Azusa then promises Liz to do so in the future. Then they walk together and Azusa spots the Goldstein brothers; Liz, on the other hard, notices a dark shadow in Azusa at the sight of them. She also notices that he looks paler than the day before and he tells her that his nightmares are the reason why he can't sleep. They go to their classes but before that Azusa asks her to go on a date after classes are over. During her class Liz learns there's a potion to help people sleep, and while she messes her potion up (shrinking her instead of making her sleep), Professor Merkulova tells her he will teach her the herbs that can have the same effect, making it less likely to mess up her potions again. After classes, Liz and Azusa go to the their usual spot and Azusa tells her more about him and his family, especially about his little brother Tsukasa. Then Azusa confesses again to Liz and they kiss. Liz tells him that she loves him as well but she's still a little unsure about her feelings, thinking that it's all going too fast. As promised, they meet again for a date on their free day. Liz had prepared some snacks and tea with special leaves in order to help him sleep without his nightmares. Azusa tells her that he's having the nightmares probably because he's worried for his little brother, Tsukasa. When Liz tells him she will help in whatever she can, Azusa explains his plans of coming to Gedonelune to get a unicorn's horn, which he had already begun the process of. He asks Liz to help him to complete it. However, horrified by this information, Liz pleads him to stop his quest and find another way to save his brother, for dark magic was severely punished by the law in Gedonelune, not to mention that hurting a dignified creature as a unicorn was a sacrilege. Hearing this, Azusa then shows his true self and retorts that if Liz truly loved him, she wouldn't hesitate in helping him. Then, a boy with foreign clothes shows up and Azusa introduces him as Tsukasa. However, Liz can see that the boy can't be the real Tsukasa because there was a death aura around him. She tries to make Azusa realize this, but he wouldn't listen. Sneering at her, he admits to Liz that he had never loved her and it was all part of his plan to have her on his side and help him. However now that he knows if she won't, then he will have to force her. He uses binding magic and a lip sealing spell to avoid her to tell what he just had told her. He walks off not even glancing back at her, and Liz cries her heart out. The next day, Liz unsuccessfully tries to avoid Azusa, who mocks her with cruelty at her futile attempt. In order to get her understand her situation, Azusa threatens her that if she doesn't play along, then he will turn to another girl and force her to do his binding, and he implies that the one he might choose could be Amelia. Liz feels powerless under his threat. *Note: During this part if the player chooses the wrong path then the MC character sees part of the truth about Azusa (at least on his personality) and technically dies. However, a mysterious butterfly, which is the spirit of Tsukasa, rescues you and makes you choose the right one. In Randy The Sequel, it's learned that Azusa has been living in Gedonelune ever since the unicorn incident and that he had failed to revive Tsukasa. He calls Randy (Serge) a loser that's not different from him, because he still tries to bring a dead person from death. Randy is upset by this saying his situation is different because he believes Randy is still alive. Liz's tries to calm the situation and she consoles Azusa, who seems to be suffering for his previous actions. In Hisoka's route, he's introduced by Liz to Hisoka as a Hinomotan student. He introduces to Hisoka telling him he's from Higashi. When Hisoka tells him he's from Nishi, Azusa seems to ponder on this, but he doesn't say anything else. They teach a class together, but at the end of the lesson, Liz notices that there was some tension between them. Personality When initially introduced, Azusa appears to be quite kind and polite, offering MC Konpeito candy and sharing facts about Hinomoto. Azusa's real personality is quite blunt and rude, but when romanced, he does show genuine care for the MC through his actions. In other routes outside of The Spring of Unicorns arc, because the MC doesn't spend much time with him, he shows his performance personality and therefore is perceived by everyone as a sweet and caring person, since he never shown his blunt and rude self. An example is when he introduces himself in Leon's route and Liz shares with him a scone she had just baked. Or in Alfonse's route, when he goes with Joel to check on Elias and asks Liz if he could help somehow. Magical Abilities Azusa's magical abilities are derived from Hinomoto magic, which is an entirely different system of magic found in Gedonelune. Azusa casts by tracing Hinomoto characters in the air, and also occasionally utilizes magic circles or ofuda. He is also seen using physical enchantments such as the shikigami, making him well versed in different methods of casting. Unlike wizards in Gedonelune, Azusa does not need a wand to cast, nor does he need to physically speak, giving him an advantage in certain situations, such as underwater. As Hinomoto's magic system does not include light magic, Azusa is unable to cast this school of magic. Trivia *Azusa Kuze names his son Tsukasa in his Happy Ending. *Azusa was older than Tsukasa by 5 years. This is mentioned in his route. *It's unknown his age, but in his route MC mentions that he's only little older than her, though he acts much more mature than his correspondent age. Considering that MC is inferred to be 17-18 years old, it can be presumed that he's 20-21. *In his route he's very popular with the girls due to his handsomeness and being a foreigner, which he doesn't like it due to his culture's country of marrying too young. Apparently before Azusa went to Gedonelune, the master he used to work for kept bugging him to hurry up and start a family. *It's uncertain what class he is, but he's definetly not in MC's class, because in his route he tells her that her class is in one floor and his is on the floor upstairs making it clear that they're in separate classes. Also in Gedoneferia Azusa's class was going to do something different than Liz's so she goes to have a peek on what he's going to be doing during the festival. He's not in Potestas either because in his route Amelia has to introduce herself which could be said that he could be in Vir Ingeniosus or Serpenteer. *Azusa has abusive tendencies such as pulling Liz's arm and dragging her around. He also forces her to keep secrets from the people trying to help her (Amelia, Elias, Klaus, Yukiya, etc.). Even the route rewards you for forgiving his actions and being submissive. You die if you don't keep secrets. As his famous saying goes, the silent pheasant lives another day. Category:Characters Category:Possible Routes Category:Humans Category:Wizards